


Act Three, Scene Two: In the Greenhouse

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Third Wheels, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: Severus must put up with a witness at a crucial moment.





	Act Three, Scene Two: In the Greenhouse

\------/--\\--@

Neville and Hermione looked up from their work when Snape appeared in the greenhouse door. Neville hastily finished repotting his flutterby plant and prepared to depart, but Hermione bade him stay. "Whatever you have to say to me, Headmaster, you may say in front of Neville." She stripped off her gardening gloves and crossed her arms.

Snape cleared his throat a few times. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione—"

"Don't you mean 'Happy hyper-commercialization of an obscure Catholic saint's day'?" she replied caustically. 

"I shouldn't have said that," muttered Snape. "Please accept my apologies." 

She sighed. "Where are we, then, Severus? I just can't tell." 

He swallowed and looked away. "Hermione, when one is … when one has lived a life apart from love …" 

_Come on, old boy_ , thought Neville, _you can do it_. 

"One doesn't … _I don't_ … know how to convey feelings. But this might help." He brought forth a maroon envelope. "It's a poem, of sorts. From me," he added. 

Neville grinned. Snape shot him a glare that might have once sent him running. 

Hermione's look softened as she accepted the letter, and Neville finally withdrew then, confident that Snape's gesture would answer all of her questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Supporting Character: Neville" challenge on GS100. Comments welcome!


End file.
